Effective information retrieval from a large image library is generally a function of subject matter retrieval accuracy and an adaptive image display scheme for suitable presentation by a variety of different and computing devices, many of which are of compact design. Such small form factor computing devices include, for example, handheld computing and/or communication devices, many of which have limited display, processing, and/or memory capabilities. The question of how to identify important/representative regions of an image is related to both retrieval accuracy and adaptive image display. If semantics of each region of an image are known beforehand, these questions are easily solved. However, programmatic determination of image semantics is generally considered to be a machine intelligence issue and computationally intensive task, not to mention, one that is beyond capabilities of most conventional computer vision systems. Accordingly, alternatives to semantic understanding of image content are desired for improved information retrieval and adaptive image display.